1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for transforming an image.
2. Related Art
There is a related-art image processing technique for transforming an image to be intended for a digital image (for example, J-P-A-2004-318204). JP-A-2004-318204 has disclosed an image processing of setting a part of areas on an image of a face (an area representing an image of a cheek) as a correcting area, dividing the correcting area into a plurality of small areas in accordance with a predetermined pattern and enlarging or reducing an image in a magnification set every small area, thereby transforming a shape of the face.
In the related-art image processing for transforming an image, an image is enlarged or reduced in a magnification set every small area. For this reason, the processing is complicated. Moreover, the related-art image processing for transforming an image is specialized for correcting a line of a cheek and copes with other various transforming manners with difficulty.